


new beginnings

by apae (deadlynightshade)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, blushing boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/apae
Summary: Lance is looking for a cute and casual outfit. He finds one, and the chance to show it off on a date with a very, very cute guy.Based on the meet-cute prompt: "You walk out of a dressing room asking if the outfit suits you, but it’s not your friend waiting outside the room like you thought."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, hi!  
> I'm not sure what this is, considering that I'm not the most romantic, cliché-loving person out there, but well. Here I am, throwing this little something in the world, hoping that it will at least make someone smile or give them some fuzzy feelings, at least for like 10 seconds.  
> (It's kinda funny, actually, the fact that I have like 10 different klance stories on which I've been working veeery slowly for the past years, but I'm posting a random drabble I wrote while I was procrastinating a few weeks ago. I guess writing works in mysterious ways...)  
> Anyway, I hope whoever is reading this is staying safe and I wish you all a wonderful week :-)

Lance looks at himself in the large mirror in front of him, taking in his appearance with a critical eye. He turns a little to the side, slightly frowning at the way the light grey sweatpants contrast with his skin and make his gangly legs look even longer than they already are. His ass looks amazing, though, which is the only perk of these overpriced boring sweatpants. They do surprisingly match with the dark blue crop top Allura has chosen for him – he can almost hear her voice pointing out that, actually, Lonce, it’s Egyptian blue, learn your colours! He even thinks that it looks good on him, since it accentuates his broad shoulders and especially his slimmer waist. However, overall, he’s still unsure of the outfit.

He pushes the dressing room curtain to the side, stealing another glance at himself in the mirror, as he calls out to Allura, “sooo, how does it look?”

“Uh, good?” hesitantly responds a deep, raspy, and definitely more masculine voice than Allura’s. “Very, um, nice.”

Lance feels his face burn, embarrassment immediately taking over as he meets the stranger’s piercing dark eyes in the mirror. He quickly turns and is met with-

Woah, that’s a very, very cute – if Lance is totally honest with himself, also hot – guy standing in the middle of the corridor. With his white complexion, which easily contrasts with dark and silky hair, and those thin, red lips, he looks like a model. He’s obviously got the body for it, judging by the biceps barely contained in his t-shirt and the sight of wonderful thick thighs. He’s wearing a simple but somehow impressive outfit: black pants with a weird belt, black shirt, and a cropped, white striped, blazing red jacket. He’s clearly just as uncomfortable as Lance himself, maybe even more, according to the deep red colouring his cheeks. “Sorry, man, uh- you’re not- Allura.”

“Um, no. Sorry.” The man regards him for another moment, still mortified and hesitant when he asks, “girlfriend?”

Lance blinks, dumbfounded. “No- um, just a friend. She’s the one who suggested the outfit. I’m single?” He immediately cringes at his almost questioning tone, mentally face palming himself for being so awkward. It’s almost bordering on painful now.

“Oh, uh, me too.” The stranger visibly grimaces at his own reply, and Lance feels an amused smile threatening to come out at the whole situation, the fact that they are both disastrous at whatever this is.

A few seconds pass in silence, and the guy begins to slowly turn, probably intent on fleeing from the uncomfortable situation, so Lance must think and act quickly. “Thank you, by the way.”

“Uh, for-?”

“For- For the, um, compliment” he stutters, cursing himself for the umpteenth time. It’s just a cute guy, a possibly interested cute guy. Where is his usual goofy but efficient charm now that he needs it? Get it together, Lance! He tries to gather all his courage, directing a small, hopeful, and cheeky smile at the guy. “So, you approve of this outfit?”

The stranger seems to be even more surprised now, but quickly recoils, returning his smile with a soft, less unsure one. “Sure. That top really, um, suits you.”

Lance gulps, willing his nerves to calm down. It’s now or never. “That’s good. Should I buy it and, um, maybe get the chance to wear it? On a date? With you?”

The guy’s eyes widen for a moment, before muttering “I- I don’t even know your name, uh-“

“Name’s Lance” he instantly replies as he offers his hand to shake, and yeah, maybe he does it too enthusiastically, but he can’t help it. The guy hasn’t said no yet, and Lance’s heart is beating like crazy, excited and hopeful for the first time in a very long time.

“Keith.” Keith now gives him a shy, crooked smile as his gloved hand strongly grips his own. He hadn’t even noticed the gloves – who the hell wears fingerless gloves? It’s almost summer, too.

“So…”

“Yeah, um, sure. Buy it. I- I’ll buy you dinner?”

“I’m the one who asked you out! I’m paying!”

Keith rolls his eyes and sighs, a playful smile tugging at his lips when he suggests making it a competition. Lance responds by betting that he can eat twice as him, which Keith promptly refutes. They shake hands on it, completely serious.

They exchange numbers, and eventually end up lazily making out on Keith’s couch a few days later, bellies too full of food to think about the fact that the result was even, so they had to split the bill.

(Lance’s eyes suddenly twinkle with something mischievous and he bets that he can hold his breath for longer than Keith. “It’s on”, he says.)


End file.
